mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Factions (Bedrock game)/Season 1 Guide
Intro This guide is intended to answer some of the most common questions people have about playing the Factions Game on Mineplex. It is formatted as a Q and A to help people get started. It should be noted that Factions is considered a Hardcore level game. Additionally, Season 1 is still in early beta testing so there are plenty of bugs to work out. Why can't I mine anything? You need a faction in order to mine. You can only mine on your faction's claimed land and in the Ore Fields located at (0, 0) on the map. In the Ore Fields, only ore can be mined and it regenerates after a while on it's own. PvP is common in this area. How do I make/join a faction? Type /f in chat to open the factions menu to create or join a faction. You can only join a faction if you have been invited to it. If you already have a faction, you can invite new members and promote then from that same menu as well as see new comands. Note: /f is shorthand for the /faction command. They both do the same thing. How do I claim land? If you are in a faction, you can use the /claim command. It will not work. In the Spawn Area, the Ore Fields, or the Border Lands (the big flat area at the edges of the map). How do I find unclaimed land? Your best bet is not to try. The map for Factions Season 1 is limited is size and very small for the number of players and factions participating. You will get land faster via PvP. Find a faction with land and fight the members of it until they are weakened enough for you to take over their land. However, if you want to try your luck, type /map for a text map of the area around you. Unclaimed land chunks will appear as a - while claimed land will have another character as a representation. Be warned, the Spawn Area, Ore Fields, and Boarderlands will also appear as a - on the map. How do I get supplies if I don't have land? There is a shop where you can buy and sell a items, including ore, food, and wood, and a variety of building blocks. When you start out, your best bet is to kill chickens, cows, and sheep so you can sell the meat in the shop for wood and get youself some tools. After that, go to the Ore Fields and mine for so that you can get some diamonds to build yourself sone armor and better tools. Sell what you don't need in the shop and buy what you do. You can access the shop from anywhere with the /shop command. What is with the timer/why can't I play? By default, players are limited to 20 minutes per day on factions. After this, they will be returned to spawn. Optionally, players may purchase one of two factions passes for minecoins in the store: a 1 day pass, or a 30 day pass. A pass will allow a player unlimited play time on factions for 1 day or 30 days depending on the pass purchased. Category:Bedrock